


Ты нам нужен, Бак

by ArishaT



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie (Relationship), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArishaT/pseuds/ArishaT
Summary: — Я готов на все ради тебя, Эдмундо, ты же знаешь, — Бак едва заметно улыбается и проводит ладонью по бедру мужчины.— Не смей застревать под пожарной машиной, тонуть или оказываться в любой другой смертельной опасности.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Ты нам нужен, Бак

— Эдди, ты в курсе, что это самое банальное место для свидания? — Бак усмехается, рукой указывая на огромные металлические буквы позади. И все же, с Голливудских холмов открывается завораживающий вид на город, который, кажется, никогда не спит. Тысячи разноцветных фонарей освещают почти каждый уголок, и только здесь, в тени большой металлической конструкции, можно спрятаться от всего мира.

Диаз молчит и лишь левым уголком губ едва заметно улыбается, усаживаясь на мокрую от вечерней росы траву. Еще не было ни одного спокойного дня с тех пор, как он перебрался в Калифорнию. Не было ни минуты, чтоб он не переживал за Кристофера. А теперь он думает еще и о Баке. 

Эван пожимает плечами и устраивается рядом, почти по-хозяйски разваливаясь на расстеленной куртке. Ему все это кажется странным, необычным и непонятным. 

— Я хотел с тобой поговорить, Бак, — отвечает Эдди, когда, наконец, собирается с мыслями, которые уже третий месяц устраивают хаос в его голове. Он опирается ладонями о холодную землю и отклоняется назад, немного запрокидывая голову. Легкий прохладный ветер приятно ласкает кожу, и Диаз выдыхает. Ему немного легче от освежающих порывов, потому что все происходящее вокруг слишком сильно напрягает. 

Бакли лежит, скрестив руки за головой и глядя на звезды, которых из центра города совсем не видно. Краем глаза наблюдает за Эдди. Он улыбается, хотя, наверное, даже сам этого не замечает. Его растрепанные ветром волосы придают всегда идеальному пожарному Диазу какую-то несвойственную расслабленность и небрежность. Но Баку это нравится. Безумно. Как и сам Эдди. Всё в нем, абсолютно всё. 

— Бак, ты уверен, что нам стоит рассказать об этом? — спустя какое-то время негромкий голос прорезает умиротворенную тишину. Эдди немного переживает, потому что для него такие отношения в новинку. Он часто и шумно вздыхает и еще чаще закусывает нижнюю губу, и Бакли замечает, что она уже немного опухла. Он никогда до этой минуты не видел, чтобы Диаз был взволнован так сильно.

— Тебе не стоит так нервничать, Эдмундо, — Эван говорит с улыбкой и напускным спокойствием, хотя сам каждую минуту думает о правильности происходящего. Поднимаясь с земли, садится и поворачивается сторону Диаза. Тот усмехается и качает головой, потому что именно из уст Бака его имя звучит как-то странно. — Эй, перестань. Мы можем этого не делать.

Бакли осторожно за подбородок заставляет Эдди повернуться и кладет холодную ладонь на колючую от трехдневной щетины щеку. Диаз накрывает его руку своей и закрывает глаза, когда Эван большим пальцем проводит по искусанной нижней губе. 

— Почему мне кажется, что ты не хочешь этого? — в спокойном голосе слышатся нотки грусти, и Эдди открывает глаза. 

— Хочу, — Бак на несколько секунд задерживает взгляд на его лице, кивает и опускается обратно на спину, кладя правую руку под голову. Левую оставляет на бедре парня, слегка сжимая его. 

Оба молчат еще некоторое время, слушая отдаленный и глухой звук машин, несущихся по улицам Лос-Анджелеса. Эдди думает, что переезд в Калифорнию был самым правильным решением. Здесь его жизнь буквально перевернулась с ног на голову, но в то же время стала спокойнее. Никакого Афганистана, никаких истерик Шеннон. Здесь только Кристофер, работа, которая приносит истинное удовольствие, и Бакли. Взрослый, но все еще такой ребенок. Бакли, о котором хочется заботиться, но не так, как о Кристофере. 

Эван наблюдает за Эдди, повернув голову на бок. Он даже представить не мог, что полюбит мужчину. Не как брата, не как друга. А именно как мужчину. Ему сложно оторвать взгляд от этих приоткрытых губ. Ему хочется слушать уже ставший родным голос постоянно, быть рядом, держать за руку. Поддерживать во всем и быть опорой, хотя пока все происходит с точностью до наоборот. 

— Бакли, я соглашусь при одном условии, — тишину нарушает негромкий голос. Эдди серьезен. Слишком. Он снова кусает нижнюю губу и тяжело дышит. Эван приподнимается на локтях, чтобы заглянуть в карие глаза. Эта затея рассказать всем о них больше не кажется хорошей, потому что Эдди чересчур сильно волнуется.

— Я готов на все ради тебя, Эдмундо, ты же знаешь, — едва заметно улыбается и проводит ладонью по бедру мужчины.

— Не смей застревать под пожарной машиной, тонуть или оказываться в любой другой смертельной опасности.

— Эдди, я же пожарный, как и ты, — начинает Бакли, но Диаз одним взглядом прерывает его.

— Ты нужен мне, Бак, — он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. — Ты нужен Кристоферу. Ты нужен нам.


End file.
